


Blind!Henry Au: Completing the Mission

by FanGirlStephie



Series: Blind!Henry Au [7]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind!Henry, Free Man Ending | FM (Henry Stickmin), Gen, Henry talks more but it still a quiet person, The deity is a troll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie
Summary: The last part of my Blind!Henry au. At least of the core story. It all ends here.  What if Henry couldn't see? This is how each game would be different, and the same.Check out the Ask Blind!Henry blog if you haven't yet! https://ask-blindhenry-au.tumblr.com/
Series: Blind!Henry Au [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929103
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

In the hub, Henry was still mulling over which ranks he should choose. The deity was at his desk, typing away at his computer doing whoever knows. Henry took a deep breath as he finally made his decision.

“I’ve made my decision.” The blind man said. The deity looked over to him.

“Oh? Good. Finally. What ranks have you chosen?” He asked with a smile.

“I’m going to choose one rank I like and one rank I don’t. Then I’ll do ranks I like, then ranks I don’t, and repeating that pattern.” Henry explained as he tapped on where he remembered: “Relentless Bounty Hunter” was at.

“So, neutral, good, then bad. That sounds good to me.” The deity commented. 

“Now when you press launch, you will automatically be transported to that timeline. But at a random point in that time. It might be a bit of a headrush at first, but try to get focused quickly.” He then explained.

“Ok, got it. I’m choosing Relentless Bounty Hunter and Ghost Inmate. Hear you soon, deity.” Henry told him.

“Have fun!” The deity called out as Henry pressed the launch button.

Henry remembered these ranks vividly. He defeated the Toppat’s Right Hand Man. The Toppat leader, Reginald, was arrested by the government. He handed him over to them and got a pardon and a tank. Then at the complex, he abandoned Ellie. He escaped unknown from The Wall in a rocket.

Henry gasped as he woke up. He immediately could hear and feel his hands were cuffed. He must have been hanging since he couldn’t feel the ground. He turned his head as he heard a familiar but altered voice. It sounded kind of… electronic.

“You gotta be pretty tired of wakin’ up like dis,” Right said through a computer screen.

“You have no idea. Wait, I know that voice. You’re… the Right Hand Man,” Henry uttered as he focused himself on the current timeline.

“Dat’s right! It’s me! Bet ya thought ya took meh out. Well, nobody gets away from da Toppat Clan. As soon as we got inta orbit, I made sure ta go down an’ capture ya. Now… enjoy yer stay.” Right explained and then chuckled evilly.

Henry heard the computer screen turn off. He had a feeling getting out of these cuffs were the first set of options. He began to get a headache as time froze. He clenched his jaw tightly as he endured the headache. It wasn’t too terribly bad this time. It still hurt though.

“Ah, your first path of completing the mission. And your first choices for it are-” The deity began to say, but Henry interrupted him.

“Magic spell. I saw what the choices do. Magic spell is the right one. I need to get out of the cuffs and onto the ground as quickly as possible! I don’t like not being able to feel anything! I’m near a panic attack already!” The blind man said quickly. He could feel his heartbeat speed up as he felt the fear that came with not feeling anything around him.

“Ok, ok! I understand. Go ahead then. No need to panic.” The deity responded.

Henry then took a calming breath and chose the magic spell option. As time resumed he breathed slowly and focused. He could feel himself glow with magical power. Then lightning struck and electrocuted Henry, but also got him out of the cuffs.

Henry was ok and he felt himself for a moment. He found his blind guy trademark sunglasses clipped to his side. He clipped them off and put them on. He took a moment to feel around the room to get familiar with it. He then grinned as he was ready for the next set of options to help him out of the room.

“You got your choice of lockpick, melt ray, metal hat, and bomb.” The deity told him happily. Henry thought over them for a moment as time was frozen.

“I didn’t feel any lock. So that’s obviously a fail. And I felt this room is very small, so bomb is another obvious fail. I guess it’s between melt ray and metal hat.” Henry said.

Henry decided to try the melt ray first. Time resumed and he felt the ray appear in his hands. He pointed the ray, hoping it’s facing the door, and fired. A beam shot out and bounced off the door and hit the ray itself. Then the ray melted instead of the door. Henry shouted in pain as the melted ray was hot.

FAIL  
Not what usually happens but… it melted alright.

“Metal hat it is then,” Henry commented before retrying. He felt the metal hat appear in his hands and he placed it on his head.

Henry felt himself turn into metal with familiar music playing in the background. He felt where the door was and then smashed through. He felt bullets bouncing off of him and started running. He ran into the wall at first and then turned and ran down the hall. He ran as far as he could until he got tired.

He was about to lean against the wall, but it was an open door and he fell instead. He got up as the metal hat power wore off. He then heard a Toppat member yell out.

“There he is!” The Toppat called out. Henry panicked and ran into the room and closed it behind him. He could hear Toppats talking on the other side of the door.

“He’s locked himself in armory seven!” The same Toppat said.

“Who left this open?” Another Toppat member asked in annoyance. They continued to talk as Henry began feeling around this armory.

He felt a button at one point and decided to push it. He heard something open and then time freeze. He realized that this was the next set of options. There was an underbarrel grenade launcher, a big sword, and a pew pew gun.

“Who brings a grenade launcher onto a space station?” Henry questioned.

“That’s what I always wondered,” The deity said.

“I’m going to try the sword first,” Henry decided. Time resumed as Henry felt for the big sword and grabbed it. He held it up and opened the door.

Henry immediately swung the sword and hit all three Toppats at once. He heard them disappear with a sound effect of some kind. He hoisted the sword over his shoulder and began running down the hall again.

Henry continued to run and swing the large sword like an anime character. He ran along the wall. Soon he bumped into a wall and realized there was a doorway. So he quickly ran inside and broke the panel to the door to close it.

Henry sighed in relief and with the sword in his hands he began walking into the room. He yelped when his hands got suddenly kicked. He dropped the large sword and was grabbed by the shoulders.  
“Ello. Ain’t dis familiar?” Right Hand Man said. He then used his robotic arm to swing Henry up and slam him down into the floor.

Right stood over him with a leg on Henry’s chest to keep him pinned. “Ya shoulda stayed in yer cell…” He said right before time froze.

“The choices are nano-suit, harden, and sweep the legs!” The deity gladly told Henry.

“What would harden do? That wouldn’t really help me get out of this. I’ll sweep his legs.” Henry said.

Time unfroze and Henry kicked. His leg hit Right’s robotic legs and Henry yelled out in pain. He held his leg from the pain.

“Aww. Now dat’s cute,” Right said.

“Heh. You think I’m cute?” Henry asked cheekily through his pain.

“Shut it ya bastard!” Right yelled back, blushing a bit, right before he punched Henry’s face in.

FAIL  
That’s gonna be an ‘Ouch’ from me, dawg.

“What the heck was his legs made of?! Steel?!” Henry then exclaimed.

“Uh, yeah. Kinda. He’s got cybernetics now. So he’s a cyborg. Couldn’t you tell from the more electronic voice?” The deity explained.

“That makes sense now. Alright then. I’m going to try the nan-suit.” Henry replied. He retried and chose the nano-suit.

Time resumed again and Henry felt compelled to push something at his chest. So he did and felt the nano-suit form around him. When it was done, Henry grinned. The suit spoke to him in a robotic female voice a lot like other things before.

“Dat’s not gonna help ya.” Right said. He then went to punch Henry but the suit warned him and Henry caught the robot fist. “Impressive. But that’s not-”

Right was cut off when Henry activated the suit to blast himself through the window and out of the station. Right followed him with his legs that were turned into a rocket.

“Dere ya are!” He yelled when he saw Henry. He immediately began shooting at him with his eye laser. One of them hit Henry and he began descending.

The blind man felt himself land on something, so he decided to run along it. He could hear Right flying nearby. He then felt the familiar feeling of a quick time event. The deity was about to tell him his options when another headache formed. It was quick though and Henry knew what to do.

“Max gravity boots!” Henry chose before the deity had a chance to speak. Henry then activated the boots and jumped. He smashed the solar panel he was on. He held onto the piece that he was on as the panel broke and the pieces began floating about.

The blind man felt time stop again. His new choices were left satellite, central satellite, earth, and right satellite. The suit told him how far away they each were and in which direction exactly. He decided to choose the left satellite first.

Henry let his suit guide him to the left-most satellite. Once he was there began pushing buttons, hoping to attack the space station or Right. On the station, Burt picked up the data stream.

“Yeah, it’s me again. I’m picking up a data stream from our broadcasting satellite.” Burt told Right Hand Man.

“Ya don’t say…” Right replied.

“Yeah, it just keeps saying a bunch of random letters and numbers. As if the person sending it can’t see what they are typing. Oh, hang on… it just stopped.” Burt said. Right found Henry and now the blind man was floating in space presumably dead.

FAIL  
Next time you want to attack, don’t use a communications satellite.

“How was I supposed to know what it was?!” Henry exclaimed. He rolled his eyes and then retried. He was brought back to his decisions and chose the next satellite.

The blind man was again guided to the satellite. When he reached it he found the buttons for it and activated the machine. He heard it charge up and then fire. But for some reason, it sounded like it fired behind him. He then heard Right Hand Man clear his throat and he knew this was a fail.

FAIL  
FRONT TOWARD ENEMY

“I CAN’T KNOW THESE TYPES OF THINGS!” Henry yelled.

“I KNOW! THIS IS JUST HOW THE GAME WORKS!” The deity yelled back.

“OK THEN!” Henry yelled. “WHY ARE WE YELLING?!”

“I DON’T KNOW!” The deity exclaimed. Henry gave an aggravated sigh and retried.

Henry chose the last satellite and was guided to it. When he got to it he felt a door. So he opened it and went inside. He activated the computer of the drop pod and a robot voice said, “Destination: Earth.”

The blind man heard the computer countdown. He then heard someone bang on the drop pod. “Oi! Git outta dere!” Right yelled as the computer said ‘one’.

The drop pod then flew down through the station at high speed. It flew to Earth and left the station stranded with no power. Right Hand Man was injured again, his cybernetics were in bad shape. Henry left the drop pod and grinned as he was free. He decided to celebrate and relax at a beach.

Mission Complete:  
Free Man

“Huh. That wasn’t so bad actually.” Henry said as he was back at the hub. “I can’t believe Right Hand Man is a cyborg! I mean, I know he would have been saved but… I didn’t think it would be with cybernetics.”

“So you like the first ending then?” The deity asked hopefully.

“Yeah. I actually did. Next, I’m doing Relentless Bounty Hunter and Convict Allies. That should be a great ending.” Henry then said, smiling as he thought of Ellie.

“I’m sure it will be. Good luck!” The deity said with his own knowing smile.


	2. Captial Gains

Henry chose his next two ranks quickly. He was reminded again what happened in this timeline. He was a relentless bounty hunter, he had Reginald arrested, defeated Right Hand Man, and got a pardon and a sweet tank. Next, he escaped The Wall with Ellie and were Convict Allies together. Nearly everyone else broke out of The Wall as well.

Henry gasped quietly as he was brought to the present of the timeline. He was riding with Ellie on the motorcycle through the snow. They just escaped The Wall. It probably wasn’t too far behind them.

Ellie suddenly stopped the motorcycle. “Wait. You have a tank?!” She exclaimed in surprise.

“Uh… yeah?” Henry uttered. He shook his head slightly to help him focus on the current timeline.

“Where?” Ellie asked, a bit impatient.

“Uh… at a storage unit I… borrowed,” Henry answered her.

“Oh, I got a plan now boy,” Ellie said with a smirk. She began driving again, leaving Henry to wonder what exactly she was planning. He couldn’t help a slight dusting of blush appear on his cheeks.

Later Ellie opens up the big storage unit, revealing the white tank. “You said you stole this from the Toppats?” Ellie asked.

“Yep,” Henry answered.

“That name sounds familiar. I think I heard of them when I was getting locked up at The Wall… Criminal organization, right?” The redhead continued.

“Yep.” The blind criminal repeated.

“And you crossed them, huh?” Ellie asked.

“Yep,” Henry answered again with his own proud smirk. He then heard Ellie get onto the tank.

“We gotta put this bad boy to use! Whattya say we hit ‘em again? I don’t know about you, but I’m runnin’ pretty low on cash…” The criminal redhead said with a grin.

“I think I love you,” Henry muttered.

“Sorry, what was that?” Ellie asked, not quite hearing him.

“I said, I’m totally with you!” Henry said louder with a nervous grin and thumbs up.

“Great! I’ll get in touch with my contacts and find out where they’re at.” Ellie responded.

Henry suddenly found himself time-skipping to one day until launch. He felt himself on top of the tank. The main gun part of the tank was right in-between his legs. He tried not to think about the feeling he got from that. But that must mean that Ellie was in the driver's seat. Which was a better idea. He won’t crash into everything while trying to drive it like before.

“These tracks should lead us right to the “secret” Toppat base. We might even find… That’s it! I see the transport train! I think there’s supposed to be… I see it! Their money cart! I’m pretty sure that cart contains all the money they’ve amassed. That’s our payday. Let’s take it to ‘em!” Ellie said.

Henry felt her drive the tank faster. They did a jump and landed on something, crushing it. Then he heard bullets flying and then… swords? Did they have a gun that fired swords?! Henry had a feeling it was quick choice time.

“Hey, Henry! Swords, fire, or hunker?” The Deity chimed in, telling Henry his options quickly.

“Just fire already! We need to fight back!” Henry exclaimed.

The choice was made and Henry had to hold on tight as the tank fired. “Ha! Nice shot!” A Toppat yelled out with a slight laugh. Henry wondered what they hit.

Henry then heard the Toppat member talk into a radio. “Stop the train!” He exclaimed. Henry figured they hit something that the train was going to run into. He then felt Ellie grab him and yank him backward. “Their way is blocked! There’s gonna be a crash! Get in here!” She yelled.

Henry blushed a little as he felt really close to Ellie. They were practically pressed up against each other. But then the blind man jumped a bit as he heard a large crash. They crashed into something as well, but they were ok. Everything settled quickly.

“Well… That’s one way to do it.” Ellie commented. She got out of the tank and helped Henry out as well. Henry smiled appreciatively at her. She led him over to the money cart.

“Now… how are we… Gonna get all this money out of here?” She asked out loud. Time froze as Henry got another set of options.

“Fulton, force lift, or purse of holding?” The Deity told him the options.

“Ellie’s force power is pretty reliable. So I’ll go with that.” Henry commented as he thought. He chose the option and time continued.

Henry heard Ellie lift the money cart up and into the sky. But then he didn’t hear anything else. He heard her curse under her breath.

“It’s not coming back down… is it?” Henry asked.

“No… No, it’s not… I totally overshot that.” Ellie responded.

FAIL  
We get it. You lift.

“Hey, she’s a strong girl. I kinda like that…” Henry said with a slight blush again.

“Bow-chika-wow-wow!” The Deity said. Henry rolled his eyes and retried. He chose the Fulton this time.

“I have no idea what a Fulton is, so let’s just try it,” Henry said as he chose the option. Time continued again and he felt something appear in his hands.

So Henry felt around for Ellie next to him. When she felt him, she held his hand. “I’m right here. What’s up? You got an idea?” She asked with a smile.

Henry lifted up the item in his hand. “I got a Fulton? Whatever that is.” He replied.

“That could work! Let’s get on top of the cart and I’ll put it on.” Ellie said. She helped Henry onto the cart and then hooked the Fulton on. She held onto Henry as it lifted into the air. It was now floating in the air.

“Sooo… Now what…?” Ellie asked. Henry thought about it but quickly got interrupted.

“Oi! This doesn’t belong to you!” Right Hand Man yelled from the other side of the cart. Now time paused for real.

“Shell, wombo combo, or needle?” The Deity said. Henry thought about it for a moment.

“I guess I’ll try the shell first?” Henry said with a shrug.

Time resumed and Henry heard the shell get kicked. He figured Ellie must have kicked it. It hit something and bounced off. Henry got ready and kicked as hard as he could. But he completely missed it and the shell tripped him. Henry fell onto his back hard. He heard Ellie facepalm and Right laughed hard.

FAIL  
Not quite how things go but still… ouchie.

“Ok… let’s see what the needle will do. Why the hell not?” Henry then said as he retried. Time resumed and he felt the needle appear in his hand.

Henry had no idea what to do with it though. He panicked and threw the needle. He didn’t hear anything at first. Until he heard Right’s voice.

“Ah, my robot eye. Bloody hell!” He exclaimed.

FAIL  
Well, that seems familiar. You were supposed to pop the balloon. Can’t you even fail right?

“Balloon? Oh! That’s what a Fulton is! I honestly had no idea. That makes sense now. I’ve never been up in a balloon thing before.” Henry said with a nervous grin and slight chuckle.

He then retried and chose the last option, wombo combo. When time resumed, Ellie yelled out “happy feet” and then told Henry where to hit or when to duck. She guided him through the combo fight. It was short though as Henry pulled back his fist.

“Stickmin!” He yelled. He punched Right as hard as he could. “Pawnch!” He finished as the impact made a big white explosion.

Right Hand Man was completely destroyed except for his robotic legs. Henry heard the legs fall and clank against the money cart. “Seems like we’re out of the danger zone,” Ellie commented.

The blind criminal then heard his companion fiddle with the robotic legs. “That should do the trick!” She said.

He then heard the legs turn into their rocket form. Henry decided to stay near Ellie as he used the rocket to fly the money cart. This was a good ending. Him, Ellie, and a shitton of money. Nearly perfect.

MISSION COMPLETE  
Capital Gains

“That was really good. I knew it would be.” Henry said as he smiled to himself as he reappeared in the hub.

“Yeah, I thought you would. So two down, 14 more to go. What ranks are next?” The Deity said.

“Pure blooded thief and Ghost Inmate. I’ve betrayed both of them. It won’t be good.” The blind criminal said.

“Maybe. You never know when it comes to the timelines.” The Deity said with a knowing smirk.


End file.
